MKW
by PICH21
Summary: War has broken out, The Sh army risen and now it no joke. will the Task force 0 stop this threat or perished? suck at summaries


**Hello people and welcome to my new story and I hopefully you guys will liked this story. There things you guy should know. One: I going to scraped "Falling for you" because I started to hate it and maybe I can rewrite it the chapters and the summaries. Two: The next PXS chapter story will come soon and I need to know something. Would you guys like to see the volley ball game or skip it?**

**DISCLAMIER:**

**(I don't own the mortal kombat franchise or its characters)**

War has broke out because of the SH which stand for Shoa kahn. the army first started on , all they talked about ruling the world and saving the inncoent. the world was convince by this and they turned on thier goverment. some remain loyal while others chose to fight with SH and the others who dont give a fuck just stayed out of this. SH started the attack on outworld city. It was taken in a few days. Sky city military General, Raiden decided to make a group of soldiers to fight with him to end the threat of SH, he send invitation to Some soldiers he knew and trusted. these were the people. Private Lui Kang and Kung Lao. Sergeant Kitana, mileena and jade. major sergeant scorpion. Private Johnny cage, Major sergeant sonya blade, Corporal Jax. Raiden did send one to Private Bi Han and Smoke but they havent answer yet.

"Alone"

April 27, 2015

Time: 11:23 Pm

Bi Han/codename/ Sub-Zero

Place: Alaska/ Fort Yukon

Bi-Han was heading to his objective until some Tarkata soldiers came and they started a firefight. Only equipped with a FN SCAR-L and a SIG-Sauer P226, He manages to drop some until the cried that ranged in his ear. It was his girlfriend, Skarlet. He met her at a raid on Shoa Kahn factory and they hit it off their. She dropped to the ground and went unmoving. Some of his soldiers were panicking until they were dropped as well. The Tarkata Soldiers advanced but were slowed down by Bi Han as he keep firing and throwing grenades. CLICK" Bi Han eyes opens widely and quickly dropped his Scar and equipped his pistol. Is this is how he go down? Is this is how he die? He not going out like this he said in his mind as he surprised the enemy when he ran toward them and jump. He landed on one of them and before the enemy raise their gun, he quickly roundhouse one of them and shot one in the chest and then he loaded all of the group with bullets. It was all quiet in the snowy forest except for the scream of pain and gun shots. The last Tarkata soldier fell to the ground, Bi Han sighed sadly. His girlfriend died in battle and his teammates. He quickly grabbed all dog tags of his team and whispered a prayer. He grabbed a MP5SD from a fallen teammate and quickly checks the ammo. It was full and there only 3 clips, he going to need to use the gun wisely. Bi Han heard more voices and grin, this is going to be fun. He quickly ducked behind a bush and waited. But that all disappeared when a hordes of Tarkata soldiers came and came and saw the bodies of Subzero fellow teammates. Before they can call in of this, Subzero sprang into action. Quickly he fill the enemies with led but there were using the dead ones as shields to come to him close, he has only one option, Throw the motherfucking grenade! He pulled the pin and thrown it. The grenade landed in of the tarkata mouth and before they knew it blown. Subzero walked away and lighted a cigarette

A lone tarkata soldier walking the hallway which leads to a metal door which is guarded by heavy mech robots. "Stop" said on of the mech as he step forward with his gun up. The Tarkata stop and stood their. "ID" said the other guard as he pulled out a scanner. The tarkata put his hands in his pockets and pulled out a card, in which he put it in the machine. "SCANNING…..Sergeant Charles Recognized he pull out the card and rudely give it to him and shove him to the room. In the room a desk is put in the middle and a buffed man with a helmet made out of bones of his victim. "What do you want?" said Shoa Kahn as he pulled out a sewed off shotgun and start cleaning the barrels. 'Sir, general Baraka said that he needs more soldiers and more weapons" said Charlie as he kicked his foot. "What happen to the other soldiers?" said shoa Kahn as he secretly putt two led into is boom stick. "There were killed by one lin kuei soldi-AGH" Charlie screamed and clutch his now gone left arm. Shoa Kahn laughs and shot another bullet for his other right arm. Charlie backed up a bit and before he can run, Shoa grabs his throat and twisted it. The body of Charlie fell to the ground with a loud thud. Shoa laugh at this coldly.

Meanwhile in a snowy forest

"CRACKED" a body fell down from a tree house. It landed on the soft snow and soon more soldier came and check the body." They looked back up on the tree and saw nothing. They dragged the body with them and they tossed the body into the fire pit they have but that was a mistake because when they did that, the grenades burst and now everyone is dead. Bi Han dropped from the tree and laughed quietly, his plan work. Bi Han went into one of their tent and found a map, He did it! He found the map and now he must radio in an evac. Bi Han ran out of the burning tent and ran to an open evac and then radio in. He waited until he heard the chopper noise. The helicopter landed gently and when Bi Han opened the door, he was shot. His body fell to the snow with a silence thud. The man that shot him was someone he knew, he wore the armor of yellow which stand for fire nation. Bi Han laid there until the darkness came over him. The man in the yellow armor laughs quietly and pulls him helmet off. It was a guy in pale skin and he was bald, with some wired tattoos on his forehead that lead to his legs. "There one down, one more to go" said quan chi as he patted the helicopter, signaling the pilot to go. The helicopter left the area and head over to their base.

**SO, watch you guys think?, should I make more of these or stop. Your choices guys! R&amp;R Guys and see ya latter**

**X: how come I not in this story?**

**A: SHUT UP YOU!**


End file.
